


Seaside Wedding

by NowYoCandysGone



Series: Setleth-Azure Moon [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Eloping, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowYoCandysGone/pseuds/NowYoCandysGone
Summary: Byleth and Seteth (finally) get married.





	Seaside Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned! There are spoilers about Seteth and Flayn here! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The war was over. Dimitri had taken his rightful place as the King of the Unified Kingdom of Farghus and Byleth had taken her place as the new Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Things were far from stable, and there was a lot of work to be done, but that wouldn’t deter the two leaders. They were determined to help Fódlan recover from the last five and a half years. Not long before the war ended, Seteth had proposed to Byleth, and had even asked her again once the war ended. Byleth didn’t hesitate to say yes both times. 

Fódlan was far from stable, and to announce their engagement would only make the people question Byleth's priorities as Archbishop. Especially if she announced that she was marrying her advisor and right hand man. It was for the best that they kept things quiet for now. Byleth insisted on a compromise, however, that they tell her former students and Flayn. It wasn't fair in her eyes that they not tell anyone at all. Especially Flayn. If anyone deserved to know that her father was getting married, it was her.

Six months passed, and things were getting better by the day, but Byleth was sad that she hadn't yet married Seteth. The ring on her finger was Seteth's promise to her that he'd one day take her as his wife, and yet he hadn't made any moves to actually marry her. Byleth did her very best to stay solemn and serious for her people, but it seemed as though she couldn't hide her sadness from her fiancé. 

"Something's been bothering you," Seteth said as he prepared for bed one evening. Byleth looked up from removing the ornate accessories that she typically wore in her hair. She set them aside one by one, and picked up her hairbrush. "I don't know what it is, but I can tell that you're sad."

It was amazing, really, how after almost a year of being together, that Seteth was able to read her emotions almost as well as her father had been able to.

"What makes you think that?" Byleth asked, feigning ignorance. 

"I think I noticed it about a month ago," Seteth disappeared into their shared washroom and emerged a couple minutes later with his hair pulled back and his night clothes on. "The way you behave when you think no one is watching you. Or the way you've been acting around me. You seem saddened by something." Seteth came up behind Byleth and his hand rested over hers, gently coaxing her to put down the hairbrush.

"Won't you tell me what's wrong, my love?"

Byleth frowned a bit, but still put down the hairbrush. Her gaze met Seteth's through the mirror. 

"It's nothing of importance," Byleth finally said. "We have bigger things to worry about." 

"If it's important to you, it's important to me," Seteth said. 

"We got engaged almost seven months ago," Byleth said. "I want to exchange vows, I want to be your wife. I know we agreed to wait until Fódlan is stable, but I'm tired of waiting. We managed to keep our relationship quiet through the war, and I think we can keep our marriage quiet too." Seteth knelt down next to Byleth's chair. 

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Seteth asked. "I want to exchange vows with you too. I want to be your husband, if I didn't, I wouldn't have proposed twice. I know that it's hard to be patient…"

"Wouldn't the people be happy for us? Surely a new beginning, a happy union would be good for Fódlan." 

"I don't disagree. But I also think that people might take advantage if we let our guard down. We cannot risk anything going wrong as the nation heals from the war." 

"I understand…" Byleth said. "Is it bad that I'm still a little disappointed?" 

"Not at all, my love. You have every right to feel the way you do. I'm only sorry that I'm the one who is making you feel that way." 

"It's not your fault, Seteth. I think that I am to blame for my own disappointment. As the Archbishop, I should be more mature." 

"It's not a matter of maturity, my love. You are human and humans feel disappointment sometimes. Even the Archbishop is allowed to feel disappointed from time to time." Byleth nodded and sighed. 

"Do we have any prior engagements two weeks from Sunday?" 

"I believe so, but I'd have to check your schedule," Seteth said. "Why do you ask?" 

"I would like to have a small ceremony on that day. Just you, me, and Flayn. We don't need to have a big party to know that we've promised ourselves to each other. I think we can just exchange vows in private."

"Are you suggesting that we elope?" Seteth asked. 

"Would it be so bad if we did?" Byleth responded.

"I suppose it wouldn't be a terrible thing. It seems to fit in with our theme of keeping our relationship quiet." 

"I can invite Dimitri to conduct the ceremony, since I can't conduct my own wedding," Byleth laughed a little. 

"And where do you propose this secret ceremony take place?"

"I was thinking we could have it on the Rhodos Coast. I...I know your wife and Flayn's mother is buried there, but I want to pay my respects to her before you start your life with me." Seteth leaned in and kissed Byleth sweetly. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea, and I know Flayn will love it too." 

"Thank you, my love. I'm glad you approve." 

"Two weeks from Sunday, we will be married," Seteth whispered, his voice laced with disbelief. "I love you, Byleth."

"And I love you, Seteth." 

\---

Two weeks passed uneventfully, in Byleth's eyes. She was happy that Dimitri was able to take a day off to conduct the ceremony for her and Seteth with minimal questions asked. Seteth rearranged their appointments so that the Sunday of their wedding, and the day after, were obligation free. Two days before their trip to the coast, Flayn had insisted on taking Byleth into town to find a dress for the ceremony, to which Byleth agreed happily.

"Oh! How about this one?" Flayn suggested, holding up a flowy white dress with ruffles on the skirt. 

"A little too fancy for my taste," Byleth said as the seamstress measured her. Flayn frowned.

"Sister, you've said that about every dress I've shown you!" Flayn whined. She had taken to calling Byleth "sister" not long after she and Seteth told her about their courtship and subsequent engagement. 

"Flayn, we're going to the beach. I would prefer something that would be comfortable in the heat." Flayn hummed thoughtfully, then made a noise of happiness. 

"I think I saw just the thing!" She exclaimed. Flayn disappeared towards the front of the shop, and returned two minutes later with a beautiful mermaid shape dress. It had off the shoulder straps, and an ornate lace up bodice. The skirt was made of layers of linen and lace. "What do you think, Sister?" 

"It's beautiful Flayn, but wasn't that the dress in the front window? It's probably expensive…" 

"Yeah, but you're the Archbishop! Surely you can afford to buy yourself a nice dress," Flayn pointed out. Byleth looked between the dress and Flayn a few times. It really was beautiful, perfect for a seaside wedding at sunset. 

"Based on my measurements, do you think the sample will fit me?" Byleth asked the seamstress. Now the seamstress was examining the dress.

"I believe so, yes. You're welcome to try it on, Archbishop." Byleth smiled and held out her hands to take the dress from Flayn. 

The minute that the last button was fastened, Byleth's breath caught in her throat. The dress was a perfect fit, and it was even more gorgeous on her person than it was when Flayn showed it to her. She emerged from the back room and upon seeing her, Flayn's eyes bulged from her head. 

"Oh, Sister! It's absolutely wonderful!" Flayn exclaimed. "It fits so well too!"

"I'm surprised that it fits as well as it does, to be entirely honest…" Byleth said as she observed herself in a nearby mirror. "How much? I'll take it," she told the seamstress.

"It's normally 1,500 gold, but for the Archbishop, I can sell it to you for 1,000."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Byleth said as she held out her hand for Flayn to hand her her coin purse. Flayn handed it over and Byleth removed the proper coins from the bag, handing them to the seamstress. As the seamstress went to put the money away, Flayn smiled and approached Byleth.

"My father is going to be awestruck when he sees you in that dress," she said quietly, so the seamstress couldn't hear her. "I'm so happy that we will all be a family." 

"I am too, Flayn. Thank you for allowing me to join your family. I love your father very much." 

"I know you do! And he loves you too," Flayn said. She then wrapped her arms around Byleth in a hug. "I never thought he'd find someone after mother died. I'm glad he found you."

"Thank you Flayn," Byleth said, returning the hug. 

\---

They set out for the Rhodos Coast after lunch, Flayn on her Pegasus and Byleth and Seteth on his wyvern. Byleth had been so excited that she could barely sleep the previous night, and she found herself leaning into her betrothed's back, falling asleep to his steady breathing and the wind from the flight. Dimitri was to meet them on the beach later in the evening, and they would conduct the actual exchange of rings and vows at sunset. There was no better way to get married in Byleth’s eyes.

Once they landed, Byleth wandered up the coast to see Seteth’s wife’s grave while Seteth and Flayn got set up and unpacked at their seaside cabin. Byleth hadn’t known that Seteth even  _ owned  _ a seaside cabin, but it made sense, considering that they visited the Rhodos Coast at least once a year, sometimes more. Upon her arrival at the grave, Byleth set down the bouquet of flowers she had brought with her atop the grave, and stepped back with her hands in front of her.

“I’m afraid I don’t know your name, or much about you--other than that you were married to Seteth...er...Cichol, and that you’re Cethleann’s mother. I wish I could have known more before coming here today. But I do know that we share something major in common. We both love the same man. And I know that I will never  _ ever  _ replace you, nor do I want to. You’re a very important part of Cichol’s life, and that’s why I’m here. I wanted your blessing to marry him today. I love him, and I wish to spend as many days, months, and years together as the goddess grants us.”

“As do I.” Byleth turned to see Seteth and Flayn standing behind her, flowers of their own in hand. Tears sprung to Byleth’s eyes and she walked over to Seteth, then kissed him. “We came to pay our respects as well. I hope we didn’t interrupt you.”

“No, I was about done,” Byleth said. She turned back to the grave. “I’m sure your wife was a wonderful woman.”

“She was,” Seteth said, stepping forward and setting his flowers next to Byleth’s flowers. “She told me before she died...that I should find someone else one day. She couldn’t bear the thought of me mourning forever.”

“Father, you never told me that Mother said that…” Flayn said as she set her flowers in between Byleth and Seteth’s. 

“Yes, well. I didn’t want to worry you. Nor did I want you to try and find someone  _ for  _ me. It was meant to happen when it did,” Seteth’s gaze rested on Byleth. Her face was bright red at this point. “My loves, I am so glad that we are here today.” He wrapped one arm around Flayn and extended his other to Byleth. She approached and Seteth wrapped his arm around her as well, holding them close. 

\---

A few hours later, Byleth and Flayn sat together in Flayn’s room, getting ready. Dimitri had arrived not long ago, and Seteth was with him down the hall as they got ready as well. 

“I’m thinking that we should leave your hair down…maybe a half up look?” Flayn said as she ran a brush through Byleth’s mint locks. Byleth observed herself in the mirror. She already had her dress on, and Flayn had helped her with her makeup, so all that was left was her hair. 

“I trust your judgement, Flayn. I know you’ll make it look great,” Byleth said with a soft smile. She sat in thought as Flayn did her hair. Shortly, she and Seteth would be  _ married _ . It wasn’t as though much would change. They already shared a sleeping space and he was her right hand man. They were rarely apart, which is why the next logical step in their relationship was actually exchanging vows. They didn’t even have to come to the Rhodos Coast for it. Dimitri visited the monastery often enough that they could have asked him to marry them in private during any of his visits. Perhaps that would have been the safer option, because then she and Seteth wouldn’t have taken time away from their work. They could have exchanged vows, and gone right back to what they were doing.

“There, all done!” Flayn announced, stepping back from Byleth. The archbishop admired her completed look in the mirror. Her hair was pulled half back, allowing it to cascade down her back.

“It’s wonderful, Flayn. Thank you,” Byleth complimented, standing from her seat to give Flayn a hug. Flayn returned the embrace happily, holding tight to Byleth.

“Once you and father are married, what should I call you?” Flayn asked. “I still call Father ‘Brother’ in public, but…”

“You’re welcome to continue calling me sister, or Archbishop, or you can just call me Byleth. I don’t expect you to ever call me mother, because I am not her. I love you, Flayn, and I want you to feel like you can come to me for anything. We’re family now.”

“Thank you, Byleth,” Flayn said, trying out her soon to be stepmother’s name. “It feels so weird, not calling you ‘Professor’ anymore,” she added with a giggle. Byleth smiled and released Flayn from their embrace. 

“Why don’t you go see if your father and Dimitri are ready?” Flayn nodded and exited the room to do as she was told. She returned five minutes later with a big grin on her face and her hands behind her back. 

"Finishing touch!" Flayn said, revealing a beautiful flower crown made of white roses from behind her back. "I made it last night. I think it'll go perfectly with your dress!" 

"It's beautiful Flayn, thank you," Byleth said, accepting the flower crown. She put it on and looked in the mirror one last time before turning back to Flayn. 

"Shall we?"

\---

Flayn and Byleth walked arm in arm out of the cabin and down the shore to where Dimitri and Seteth were waiting for them. Seteth was wearing a simple white shirt with gold embroidery along the shoulders and pecs and black trousers, as opposed to his normal church garb, and he had his hair tied back. Certainly a rare treat for Byleth.

Upon seeing his fiancée, Seteth's breath caught in his throat. She was absolutely gorgeous in her dress. Flayn and Byleth approached, and Seteth reached out a hand to his beloved, smiling gently at her. Byleth took his hands and squeezed, then looked to Dimitri.

"Archbishop, Seteth, thank you for allowing me to be the one to make your marriage official. You two have taught me so much over the years, and to take part in your happiness brings me nothing but joy. I assume you two have prepared your vows and would like to exchange them." 

"Byleth, my love, when first we met, I did not understand what Lady Rhea saw in you. As I got to know you, however, I began to see something extraordinary. I saw your intense empathy, your ability to handle anything that comes your way, your skill on the battlefield, and your love for your students. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to teach Flayn, to teach the Blue Lions. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to fall in love with. I am proud that from this day forward, I can call you my wife as well as my best friend and Archbishop. I love you." Dimitri looked to Byleth and nodded.

"Seteth, my saint, my love, if someone had told me six and a half years ago that I would find the love of my life and the most wonderful job I've ever held, I wouldn't have believed them. You have been my light in the darkest of times, my rock when I needed a safe place, and my best friend. I am so lucky to be joining your family. I promise to be there for you for the rest of our days. I love you."

Dimitri gestured to Flayn who presented the rings that Seteth had prepared. They were simple silver bands with an embedded emerald in the center of each. 

"Seteth, do you promise to love, cherish, and respect Byleth? To be there with her in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I surely do," Seteth replied as he placed the ring on Byleth's hand.

"Byleth, do you promise to love, cherish, and respect Seteth? To be there with him in sickness and in health, in good times and bad times, as long as you both shall live?" 

"I do," Byleth said as she placed the ring on Seteth's hand in return. 

"By the power vested in me by the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, I pronounce you husband and wife. Seteth, you may kiss your wife." 

Seteth was happy to oblige as he took his new wife into his arms and kissed her soundly. So distracted by each other were they, that they hardly noticed Flayn and Dimitri move away towards Dimitri's waiting carriage. Upon pulling away, Seteth hefted Byleth into his arms with a grin. She looked around for a moment.

"Where are Flayn and Dimitri?" Byleth asked.

"I think Flayn went to see Dimitri off. But that hardly matters right now. I believe we have some things to do back at the cabin." 

"Things to do?" Realization struck Byleth shortly after and she grinned right back at her new husband, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Oh, husband of mine, you could have just said so."

"Noted. Now, my love, the rest of our lives begins."


End file.
